You Can Do Whatever You Want To Me
by strifylover
Summary: AU in which Brittany and Rachel meet in the country during summer.


**A/N:** Hi guys! This is my first Pieberry fic, which means I don't exactly know what I'm doing with the ship or the characters. Please, go easy on me, it's all so new in the glee fan fiction writing world to me.

* * *

Rachel sighs as she feels an ear of wheat run along her neck; it tickles and makes her shiver, a lovely smile forming on her face. She breathes in lightly and hears Brittany do the same as she keeps on stroking her fondly. Her breath runs over Rachel's skin, makes it hotter, then cooler. Rachel hates those moments when her skin feels cold, as brief as they are, because it's as if Brittany wasn't there.

She has no idea when exactly she has started thinking about Brittany_ like that_. All that she knows is that it happened and now she can't help it anymore.

Rachel feels completely submitted to those blue eyes. The longer they stare at her, the safer she feels; safe from that desire of becoming famous that gradually consumes her when Brittany is not around.

The way Brittany strokes her makes her forget out of those desires for a while, makes her feel alive and just free.

Brittany feels that Rachel is shaking and she has no idea if it is in a good way or not. She puts down the ear of wheat, strokes Rachel's face until Rachel opens her eyes.

"What's up, Rach?" She asks concerned, her free hand brushing Rachel's arm and then proceeding to hold her hand and give it a tight squeeze. This is how Brittany is all the time, affectionate and sweet.

"I want to be with you, Brittany." Rachel says quietly.

She can still remember the day they met, when she was prissy and unbearable, and even though Brittany was kind of weird, she was more mature than Rachel, her theoretical and fantastic constructs managing to explain just how she feels (both towards Rachel and herself) and what she plans on becoming.

Rachel isn't sure she can picture someone else loving life and embracing happiness like Brittany does, and it makes her feel good, because her positivity is having a good influence on the way Rachel feels too.

"I want to be with you too, honey." Brittany says honestly, fingers moving smoothly to stroke Rachel's chest and reach for the bow of her shirt. She leans in, pressing butterfly kisses all over Rachel's breastbone, their bodies getting closer as long brown hair fall over the bright and golden field of wheat. "You're so beautiful."

Rachel smiles, has no idea what to reply. She doesn't even know if her incapability of saying anything has a good or positive meaning at the moment. Maybe it's because Brittany leaves her speechless. She's so breathtaking. It's so rare for Rachel Berry to find someone who could possible keep her quiet for long.

It's just a matter of seconds before Brittany's fingers manage to undo Rachel's chequered shirt, her breasts only covered by her black essential bra. Her cheeks warm up, and when Brittany notices, she smiles genuinely.

"I will stop, if you want me too." She teases.

"You can do whatever you want to me." Rachel says and stares dazed as Brittany moves in to reach for her lips.

It's the sweetest and most loving kiss Brittany has ever shared with anyone. She moves from Rachel's mouth to her neck, it turns gradually into nipping and then biting gently, like she is leaving a mark for everyone to know Rachel is hers.

Her route momentarily ends on the hill of Rachel's right breast, where Brittany stops to pull Rachel's bra aside, keep it there with her fingers. Rachel sighs happily and looks at her. All that she wants is for Brittany to kiss her again.

"Kiss me, Britt." She almost begs and Brittany couldn't say no even if she wanted.

She is kind of tempted to mouth at her skin again until Rachel's cheeks flush again, reminding her of the color of cherries.

"I'll never stop kissing you. It's a promise." She just says though, smiling and leaning in to catch her lips again in a long passionate kiss, wishing the touch will spread her feelings towards the other girl, the emotions overwhelming her every time she is around Rachel, how much she cherishes and enjoys every single moment with her.


End file.
